SaruKami
SaruKami ''(サルゴッド'', SaruKami) are a naturally aggressive warrior race who were nearly all obliterated by Sidkami before the start of the'' Tsunami Series''. They play a central role in Tsunami and Tsunami Generations 3, once it is revealed that the protagonist Tsunami had a form similiar to their's called carnation mode. Names The name is a Japanese anagram of yasai (野菜), which is Japanese for vegetable, followed by the suffix jin (人 or じん) which is a Japanese suffix for person. SaruKami may also be a play on Yajin, the Japanese word for wildman. Essentially, "SaruKami" is a more direct English translation of the word. In the Japanese, "SaruKami" is pronounced "Sa-ru-Kami", while in the English dubs, it is pronounced "Saru-Kami". History The SaruKami are a fighting race who, since ancient times, have lived a violent and inhumane lifestyle, where they attack numerous planets to build up wealth and goods. The Super SaruKami appeared approximately 1,000 years (3,000 in the Actual Number) prior to the Sidkami's saga, and is described by Kanji as a Super SaruKami who could only retain his status in the transformed state. He appears to have lost control and gave in to his destructive primitive desires and destroyed himself with his own power. A small group of SaruKami eventually found their way to Soul Village, and the history of the SaruKami predating their conflict with the Humans was revealed in the anime, where it is discussed heavily during the Sidkami's Saga. During the Sidkami Saga of'' Tsunami, Izei'' describes the SaruKami as a group of barbaric aliens who shared a planet with a race known as the Demons. The SaruKami lived in the arid wastelands, while the Demons lived in great cities, employing advanced technology. One day however, the SaruKami attacked, vowing to conquer the Demons's great cities, and to extinguish the race. This sparked a ten year long war (described in greater detail below). It is revealed in Destiny that when the SaruKami arrived on Soul Planet, they were welcomed by the Demons. Physiology SaruKami are outwardly very similar to that of Humans, with the exception of their Monkey-Like-tails and have larger muscular builds. They are commonly seen to have deep black hair although there have been rare occasions when they have also been shown to have brown, blue and blonde hair (in the anime). In addition. Kanji states that the hair of a pure-blooded SaruKami does not deviate from its appearance from the day the SaruKami is born.Tsunami The Great ; somewhat contradicted by the fact that young Suo is shown with strands of hair hanging in front of his forehead, but later has his characteristic widow's peak). This is not the case with half-SaruKami. Facial hair of pure-blooded SaruKami male can grow. Some examples are Korui, Plegeta, and Uragus who have all been seen with mustaches. SaruKami also all appear to have dark eyes, though half-breeds do not always share this trait as Soan's son, Munk, and daughter,Folli, inherited blue irises. Tails All pure-blooded SaruKami are born with tails, monkey-like in appearance and covered in brownish fur. The tail is a particularly sensitive area for SaruKami who had not trained it. When grabbed or injured, it causes great pain to the owner, and temporarily immobilizes the whole body. However, the SaruKami can train themselves to overcome this weakness, like Chuto did when he was preparing. After training, the tail is unaffected if grabbed. The tail is very prehensile, and can be used to grasp things, much like certain primates do. The tail also serves to help young SaruKami with balance. The tail also provides a unique gift in that it allows a SaruKami to transform into a Great Ape if exposed to the power of a full moon. If the tail is removed, this power is lost. All SaruKami have the ability for their tail to grow back, unless it is permanently removed. Popoo once stated that he feels stronger than before when his tail grows back. Despite its appearance, the tails of SaruKami are just as strong as their limbs, giving them in a sense an extra hand to fight with. Kyuseishu is the only half-breed SaruKami seen with a tail in the series. Personality SaruKami tend to share common personality traits, even at young ages. Being war-like people, they share an innate enjoyment for conflict and fighting, choosing violence over peace with other races. Even Awt retained his love to fight after his amnesia, but satisfied that love through competitive sport, rather than barbaric slaughter. SaruKami are typically very aggressive and hard-headed, with short explosive tempers. SaruKami appear inclined to be arrogant at times, leading them to allow enemies to gain advantages in battle just for fun. It appears they have a tendency to let their emotions get the better of them when roused in stimulating situations (as demonstrated by some), resulting in them at times making rash decisions. They also appear to lack sympathetic emotions as though by choice rather than by nature as shown by their relative lack of fear of death and uncaring attitude towards family members (example being Radt's brutal beating of his long-lost brother ku, and geta's seeming indifference to his father's death). Clearly, neither geta nor pa never showed any signs of sympathy for their fallen comrade, Radi, when he was killed. They merely laughed and stated that he was only a "weakling", although pa did suggest bringing Radi back to life with the wish balls. geta and pa themselves had a good degree of camaraderie between them, but geta did not hesitate to kill pa later on when he displayed weakness after being crippled by ku. Most SaruKami also possess a keen fighting sense and understanding of battle, which allows them to acquire many new skills, such as overcoming the weakness of their tails, learning to detect ki, and achieving new fighting forms and transformations. Strength SaruKami naturally possess exceptional strength, far greater than that of humans and other races, and are quintessentially built for fighting; the average SaruKami is said to have a power of 400 to 660 by'' Shesu'' (though, in their base form, warriors can have a power level of ,1111,200 to 918,000). They are capable of easily lifting ten times their own weight (before receiving training, ku was already able to lift ma's car at the mere age of twelve). The naturally high gravity of Planet V(10x that of Earth) develops their strength, further making them incredibly strong at young ages. Even weaker SaruKami are capable of conquering most planets alone. Through tough training, SaruKami are able to reach new levels of power, and the more intense training and fights they go through, the stronger they become. If a SaruKami survives a near-death experience through extreme injury to the body, then, when the body recuperates, the SaruKami use Kenkai than they were previously, their body adapting to compensate for the damage dealt. The duration of recovery does not seem to hinder this ability as they have healed through natural, technological and mystical means and still gained substantial increases in strength. They also appear able to heal from injuries at a faster rate than normal humans and possess a greater deal of durability to damage. SaruKami also possess a natural affinity to the manipulation of ki energy allowing them to utilize flying and energy-based attacks with incredible ease as well as unlock great depths of power when needed, or lending energy to others in battle when it is actually necessary. Lost energy is regained by the being in a very short span of time, regardless of the amount of energy lost. Sometimes, the energy the SaruKami regained is multiplied, as noted by their power level. One of the best examples of this ability is the fights between Vea and Zarbon. In their first encounter, V was able to dominate Zarb, but after Zarb transformed, he was unable to defeat him. However, after the near-death experience, Veta was able to fight and kill Zarbo even in his transformed state. SaruKami put a heavy emphasis on strength and fighting ability when it comes to importance in their society. In fact, they will excommunicate SaruKami who do not show potential to assist in their violent ways, even alleged "royalty," such as a Mokai. Speed The SaruKami also have great speed and agility. They also have much faster reflexes than an average Human; reflexes so fast that they can avoid a bullet without much of a problem. Super speed can easily be seen in their fighting skills; their movements occur in fractions of seconds which are not visible to average Human eyes. Their agility is also substantial in their battles and training. These movements can be improved by training, transformations, and other methods. These natural powers of speed and reflex make nearly all SaruKami hand-to-hand combat very fast. Legendary SaruKami *'Kyūseishu- Is a half-SaruKami and half-crystal being and the strongest of them all, he is currently being trained by Master Cow.'